BFG 50
}} The BFG 50 'is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 65 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Serbu BFG-50, is a single-shot, breech-loading rifle designed by Mark Serbu and manufactured by Serbu Firearms. It is chambered in the .50 BMG cartridge, a caliber commonly used by anti-material rifles, which the BFG-50 is not. It was strictly developed as a civilian rifle, and is not designed nor intended for military usage. Production of the BFG-50 started in 1999, and it is considered to be one of the more reasonably priced weapons in the .50 caliber rifle market, going for around about USD $2000 to $3000.https://guns.fandom.com/wiki/Serbu_BFG-50 There is a semi-automatic variant of the BFG-50, called the BFG-50A. To deal with the high recoil of the .50 BMG round the rifle uses, it features a hydraulic recoil buffer, which cushions the impact of the recoiling parts in rifle. Instead of being breech-loaded like the BFG-50, the BFG-50A is magazine fed, using the same magazines as the Barrett M82.https://guns.fandom.com/wiki/Serbu_BFG-50A It bears a similar outward appearance to the Barrett M107, however, it also resembles the AS50 at the same time to which many inexperienced gun owners mistake the BFG-50A for the former or latter appearance wise. Serbu Firearms refused to sell the BFG-50A to the New York City Police Department in response to New York, USA, passing an act which banned multiple firearms such as the BFG-50A to be used by civilians. 'In-Game' General Information '' The BFG 50 is a single-shot sniper rifle that deals very high damage. It can one-shot-kill (1SK) to any part of the body up to 50 studs. Beyond that, it will only 1SK in the head and torso. Its the only sniper rifle capable of a 1SK to the limbs up close. Unlike all other sniper rifles, the BFG 50 has no magazine, instead being breech-loaded and thus only holding one round. This means the user must reload the weapon after firing, forcing a rather long reload after each shot of 3.5 seconds. This results in a very slow rate-of-fire (RoF), being 30 RPM, the second slowest in-class, only to be beaten by the Hecate II, at a RPM of 28. The BFG 50 has high vertical recoil, moderate blowback recoil and some horizontal kick, although given the nature of the weapon and slow RoF, the recoil is not a huge factor on the weapon's performance. Other handling traits are generally poor. The BFG sports very slow mobility speed and aim-down-sights (ADS) time, some of the worst in its category. It does, however, have the longest scope sway steady time, making aiming at enemies whilst scoped in for a long time much easier. ''Usage & Tactics The BFG's 1SK to the upper body at long range is a powerful asset, as the larger 1SK area compared to other snipers who either have a limited 1SK range to the torso or can only perform a 1SK via headshots makes the BFG easier to achieve kills with. This is useful particularly against moving targets or targets at longer ranges. Therefore, unlike other sniper rifles, instead of focusing on the head, aim for the chest as much as possible. The chest presents a much larger target, and the damage done by one bullet is enough to immediately kill a target. If the bullet impacts a limb, at the end of its damage dropoff, the shot will not be lethal, only dealing 95 damage out of the required 100. The BFG's very slow RoF due to the constant need to reload after every shot means missing the first shot is extremely punishing. Such a missed shot will likely result in the user's death. The user should take cover while reloading, as the process is rather lengthy, and there is no way to cancel the reload and put the bullet back in the gun, as it is a single-shot weapon. When facing an enemy sniper, make sure cover is around, in case the first shot does not hit the intended target. If the first shot is missed, the firing location will most likely be compromised, as the long reload will be more than enough time for the opposing sniper to train their weapon on the user. It is then recommended that the user moves to a different area, and take a shot from there. Attachments are generally not needed for the BFG 50, as they either have minimal positive effects or worsen the weapon's performance. Regarding recoil-reducing attachments, neither the compensator, muzzle brake or grips provide huge benefits. Recoil is not much of a factor with the BFG, and the grips worsen the weapon's already poor ADS time, and should thus be avoided. Regarding other barrel attachments, the flash hider provides little benefit although it is more useful than the compensator or muzzle brake. With sniper rifles, the muzzle flash does not impair target acquisition given the slow fire rate. With non-telescopic scopes, the flash hider is more beneficial, as muzzle flash obstructs a user's vision with these lower magnification optics. Lasers can make hip-firing with the weapon up close more viable, although a user should stick to longer-ranged engagements with the weapon. The Ballistics Tracker helps with target acquisition, highlighting enemies and giving an aiming indication with bullet drop factored in, although the large 1SK area of the BFG and high muzzle velocity of the weapon make the Ballistics Tacker's benefit marginal. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not condemned. Since most, if not all of them hinder the 1SK capability in some form, and with the extremely slow firerate of the BFG, this can heavily increase the time-to-kill (TTK) against a single opponent. Also, muzzle velocity is reduced by nearly 50%, meaning a user has to lead their shots more to hit a target. Although using a suppressor is useful for getting silent kills by reducing the very loud firing sound, overall, it is not worth it. A slight exception to this is the ARS Suppressor, as it offers stealth with an almost negligible muzzle velocity decrease, while still allowing it to retain the overall one shot lethality. However, damage to limbs is further reduced, from 95 down to 85. Coincidentally, this makes the BFG's damage range exactly like the SFG 50's damage range (100 to 85). ''Conclusion Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon. It is made to pick off enemies one by one. Along with this, it deals the highest damage per bullet in-game. The BFG also does see usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies and for quickscoping, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage renders this a daunting task for people new to this tactic. This problem can be somewhat mitigated by the use of the ARS, which offers stealth with practically no change in weapon handling, allowing even new players have at least a zone of immunity with stealth, with users reloading safely, off radar, in an isolated area. To summarize everything; the BFG 50 is a perfect weapon for lone-wolf snipers, with the ability to 1SK to the head and torso at any range, along with being able to 1SK a target within 50 studs. However, the single-shot and long reload time may be costly if a shot is missed. The BFG is able be used by amateurs and professionals alike, with a low skill cap. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high damage - guaranteed 1SK to the torso and head at any range. * 1SK to any part of the body within 50 studs. * Decent ammunition reserve. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase. * Long steady time. * High muzzle velocity at 3000 studs/s (same value for unsuppressed sniper rifles) * Tied with the Hecate II and SFG 50 for the best bullet penetration at 10 studs. Cons: * Low mobility speed. * Requires a full reload after every shot. * Lowest magazine capacity in-game, tied with its secondary variant, the SFG 50. * Long reload time. * Loud and distinct firing sound. * Long ADS time. 'Trivia' *The BFG has a secondary counterpart in the game known as the SFG 50, essentially a sawed-off version of the BFG. *The BFG 50 is one of the few weapons in Phantom Forces that does not have a detachable magazine, along with the Mosin Nagant, Obrez, Henry 45-70, SFG 50, and all the shotguns (barring the DBV-12 ,Saiga-12 and AA-12), all of which have internal magazines. *The BFG 50 has the same reserve ammunition of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, but it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 rounds in reserve, the least of any sniper, tied with the SFG 50. *There are rare occasions in which a player survives a direct hit from the BFG. This is often as a result of getting hit in the limb at long range, or the effect of bullet penetration reducing damage. *The BFG 50 is considered very easy to use and down single opponents, but in contrast, it is very rare to get a multikill or quad-feed with the weapon without achieving collaterals, where two or more enemies are killed by one bullet, which is quite hard to perform. *The BFG is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community, it is especially hated when used with the Ballistics Tracker. This is due to most players considering the BFG being very easy to use and thus, considered 'noob' friendly. **The use of a Ballistics Tracker on the BFG is also considered to be a sign of a lack of skill, as it's benefit are very minimal on the weapon compared to other sniper rifles, as headshots with the BFG 50 are less useful than with weapons such as the Mosin Nagant. *** The Ballistics Tracker is also the commonly bought attachment on the BFG 50. **The BFG is also one of the most commonly bought weapons, instead of being unlocked via ranking up, due to the aforementioned 'noob' friendly nature of the weapon and unwillingness to rank up to unlock it. *In the Alpha, the BFG's firing sound was very similar to the Intervention. *On 4/4/2017 as a late April Fool's joke, The BFG and the TEC-9's damage were switched, but the BFG's RoF increased to 600 RPM and ammo capacity became 30/420. The recoil pattern made while hipfiring was a rather interesting one. *The acronym "BFG" likely stands for "Big F***ing Gun". This is due to its sheer power in-game and size of caliber. **It is also likely a reference to the game Doom - one of the first popular first-person-shooter - and its infamous-yet-straightforwardly and similarly named BFG-9000.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BFG_(weapon)https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/BFG9000 *In the CTE, with M1022 LRS (Long Range Sniper) Ammo, the BFG had 6,000 studs per second for bullet velocity, at the cost of being headshot only and only packing 21 rounds like its Alpha counterpart. With the one-hit ability and the blazingly fast muzzle velocity, the BFG with M1022 LRS Ammo had the fastest TTK in the game, beaten only by the Railgun on Base Luna (which is now removed from the game). *The BFG had its firing sound changed in the YOLO ammo types update. **It is now higher pitched. *In the update of 12/21/16, one of the details included were “Now with slightly less BFG ;D”. This was in reference to the BFG 50 and other sniper rifles being nerfed. *The BFG 50 was re-added to the game December 23rd, 2015 as Christmas gift from the developers. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weaponry